Different paths
by Mysterious anomaly
Summary: Twins, both walking down different paths. (I will write a better summary soon)


**Please read and then review.**

* * *

**28th March, the day the Haruno couple gained the surprise of a lifetime.**

* * *

Kizashi's playful demeanour is missing and instead nervousness takes its place.

He paces down the hospital corridor, wincing every time he hears a cry of pain from his wife.

His hand constantly brushes through his pink locks and sweat trails down his face.

His blue eyes gaze longingly at the room his wife is in, a small smile appearing as he thinks of the wonderful life she is bringing into the world but when she cries out in pain it slips away.

"What if I am a bad father, sorry kid I have permanently ruined your life" Kizashi jokes aloud, chuckling nervously to himself.

Soon his chuckling fades away and flops onto a nearby chair.

A blonde haired girl with green eyes comes to his mind, life in shatters, tears in her eyes and a future void of laughter.

"What if my child follows my career path" Kizashi laughs dryly, his smile fades as another vision forms in his mind.

A blonde haired, green eyed little girl covered by a white cloth. Lying still, cold and unmoving, a future lost far too early. His shaky hands pulling the blanket from her face to identify her…

Kizashi's blue eyes go considerably wide and he launches himself from his seat. Hands flying back to his hair and his pacing resumes. The clock on the wall begins to tick time pass slowly, taunting him with movement to the next minute. Each second became a minute, the minute became an hour and Kizashi instantly turns to glare at the device.

With on swift movement he sends a kunai towards the clock, impaling the middle and instantly stopping the annoying device.

"Kizashi-san, you have a little girl" the medic ninja cries out while flinging the room door open, her glimmering blue eyes go wide when they see the kunai embedded into the clock but a knowing smile spreads across her face.

A blush dusts itself across his cheeks and he smiles nervously at the medic ninja.

When Kizashi enters his eyes immediately find themselves gawking at the bundle in his wife's arms. Bundled in white is his baby, a tuff of pink hair is the first thing he spies before a loud wail escapes the infant's lips.

Mebuki shushes her new born babe, cooing happily at the little girl, and her green eyes find her husband. The love shining in her eyes warms Kizashi's heart as he walks towards his little family.

"She has your hair" Mebuki whispers, finding it hard to swallow from the lump in her throat. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she watches her husband hold their daughter. His soft whispers, light chuckles, and cooing noises warm her heart.

"Sakura Haruno, our beautiful cherry blossom" Kizashi whispers fondly, kissing the board forehead of his baby girl.

A loud cry escapes Mebuki's lips and she grips onto the railing. The medics are immediately beside her, and Kizashi's fear filled eyes stare unwaveringly at her.

"It's another baby" the medic ninja stutters out.

Blue eyes clash with green, they did not expect this.

* * *

**Sakura quickly became known as the more disciplined child while Remika…**

* * *

Remika leaps across the river, giggling happily and her animated blue eyes finding swimming fish. With childish glee, she kneels down and tries to grab them with her tiny hand.

A loud shriek grabs her attention instead and she stands up while searching worriedly for the familiar source.

"Remika Haruno, come here this instant" Mebuki Haruno shrieks with worry, her four year old toddles towards over the water and leaps onto the ground with a cheerful squeal.

Mebuki places her other daughter on the ground and attempts to swipe her mischievous youngest into her arms. However Remika joyfully runs away and back onto the water.

Mebuki grasps watching her youngest run over the water and her hand flies over her mouth.

Remika runs across to the other side and climbs back onto the ground, her mother left gaping on the other side of the river. Her blue eyes twinkle with mischief before she disappears into the Konoha training grounds.

Remika runs into the nearest training ground, her animated, indigo blue eyes taking in every feature with childish awe. The object catching her attention is a messenger hawk resting on the branch of a nearby tree. Toddling over clumsily she begins to coo and attempt to coax the bird to her with kissy noises.

A frown crosses over her features when the bird promptly ignores her presence. Determined she embarks on a mission to grab the bird. Remika Haruno is not ignored.

"Orochimaru, I think you have permanently scared away the Hokage's messenger hawk with your snake trick. We need the mission scroll so I can return to… gathering useful information for my next book" Jiraiya comments with slight annoyance and impatience. His eyes have been itching to observe and collect more information from the Konoha springs.

His companion rolls his snake-like green eyes with disgust, and a disgusted hiss escapes his lips. His eyes go slightly wide when he notices a mere child strangling the life out of the bird. That did not faze him, the fact she is upside down on said branch and is walking down the tree surprises him.

Jiraiya also stops walking to gape at the scene.

"Remika Haruno" huffs Mebuki, cheeks red from anger and also the run to the training grounds while holding Sakura. Her viridian green eyes narrow at her daughter and she places Sakura back down. Storming grumpily towards her disobedient daughter she grasps the poor girl by the ear.

Remika releases the bird and pulls successfully away from her mother. In desperation to escape her punishment she runs back up the tree and glares down at her mother while upside down.

* * *

**The twin's differences became clearer over time.**

* * *

"Forehead"

"Ugly"

"Pink-haired freak"

"Circus freak"

The horrid chants of cruel children reach the ears of Kizashi, he rounds the corner to find his eldest child kneeling in the dirt and his blue eyes capture the children with a glare.

The purple haired girl seems to be regular tormentor for his Sakura.

The children quickly disperse when he comes into view, their faces revealing their guilt and also their fear.

Sakura sobs into hands, snivelling and cowering under the shade of a tree near the park. Her sakura pink locks cascade over her face like petals wielded together to hide the bud.

Kizashi kneels beside Sakura, his kind blue eyes take in the sight of grazes and small bruises. The altercations are becoming more than just verbal of late.

He gently peels back the petals to reveal her bright jade eyes. Sakura reels from surprise before throwing herself into her father's arms. Sobbing against his chest, she manages to mumble out what happened.

Kizashi begins murmuring soft reassurances to his daughter and presses a soft kiss to the forehead he is so fond of. His little Sakura, his bud blossoming into a beautiful young girl has her mother's forehead. The forehead of her mother's had brought the two together.

Kizashi opens his mouth to tell his story when a small figure leaps onto his back. Sakura gasps in surprise and in retaliation hides in the nape of Kizashi's neck.

"Dad, Saki, good afternoon" the figure chirps happily, blue eyes peer over the shoulder of Kizashi to see a mop of pink hair. The figure brushes the petals aside and blue clashes with green.

"Remy, hello" Sakura murmurs softly, she shyly smiles at her younger sister and wipes her tears away.

"Remika Haruno, where have you been?" Kizashi asks despite already knowing. Remika pulls away from the embrace to smile apologetically at her sister.

"I went to train with Orochimaru-shishou because I thought Saki would be with Ino-san and her mummy. I hate flower gathering, you see. Sorry, dad. Sorry, Saki" Remika's gaze falls to the ground in shame.

"It's okay Remy, really. Ino-chan went home early with her mummy. They waited and when Ino-chan's mummy sensed daddy chakra they left. But then daddy took longer than usual" Sakura replies warmly, she fixes a playful, grumpy look on her face and glares at her dad. However she begins to giggle at the pout her dad wears.

"Talking about taking longer than usual, your mummy should have dinner done by now" Kizashi says, standing with Sakura still in his arms giggling.

Remika smirks mischievously at her dad and boisterously exclaims, "Race you two home."

Kizashi watches in amusement as his youngest sprints off, his twinkling blue eyes lock onto green eyes filled with amusement.

"Do the leaf technique, daddy" Sakura whispers conspicuously to him, looking to see if Remika has noticed the exchange. Remika did not, luckily, and instead is weaving through a crowd of civilians as fast as she can.

With precise hand-seals Kizashi appears in his home in a swirl of leaves.

A giggling Sakura childishly tries to grasp the leaves dancing in the air while Mebuki stands glaring at the two with her hands on her hips.

Kizashi visibly gulps and smiles sweetly at his wife.

"You are- wait… where is Remika? You did not leave our five year old alone!" Mebuki exclaims in surprise and with motherly concern. Kizashi begins chuckling nervously, fuelling Mebuki's growing anger.

"Why so serious? My beautiful love, Remika will be absolutely fine. Just relax, and soon like the river she will have flowed home" Kizashi responds, placing Sakura on the ground with a loving ruffle of her pink locks.

"How can you be so calm and easy going when our four year old is stumbling home in Konoha's rush hour. She could be hurt, she could be lost" Mebuki says angrily, Mebuki seethes angrily and glares at her husband.

"Tadaima" cries Remika, bursting into the house by throwing the door open. She huffs and pants from her sprint.

"The people were in the way! Did I beat dad and-" Remika groans when she sees her dad and Sakura, she pouts and grumpily folds her arms across her chest. "You two used the teleportation technique which is cheating" Remika grumbles.

Kizashi ruffles her red hair and chuckles at the cute scowl on her face.

* * *

**The first day at the academy, Sakura makes friends, forms a crush and Remika finds rivals.**

* * *

"My name's Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki but in short it's Naruto Namikaze. My dream is to become Hokage after surpassing my dad and every other Hokage" the blonde haired son of the Hokage boisterously exclaims, fisting pumping in the air at the end of his speech with a cry of "believe it!"

Many girls instantly categorize him as crush worthy and begin to swoon over his enthusiasm. His azure eyes instantly capture the hearts of many girls, nearly Sakura's as well. His father's heroic figure sways his fans hearts towards him but he keeps them anchored with his eyes, kindness, determination and humorous behaviour.

But other girls, including Sakura, swoon over the dark, handsome and mysterious looks of the next boy.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My dream is to surpass everyone in my clan and to lead the Konoha Military Police Force" is all the boy says but immediately a fan girl club begins to assemble. The prestigious Uchiha clan is always shrouded in mystery and is overflowing with wealth and power. That mixed with his looks sent girls swooning.

Remika jealously disregards them.

Sakura admires them.

Ino admires them as well.

The pair's friendship grows and spreads to another girl, Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**The news hits the Haruno family hard.**

**Kizashi Haruno never returned home.**

**Remika suffers the most.**

**Sakura recovers better and faster.**

* * *

It's autumn, the season where the leaves fall.

Indigo blue eyes tearfully observe her dad's name being engraved into the Memorial Stone.

Kizashi Haruno.

Her heart clenches painfully in her chest and she turns away from her master's gaze to hide her tears.

The mission to destroy a group of rebels, he failed.

His kind heart tried to sway the group towards light and he thought he had succeeded.

But the group remained consumed in the shadows and during the night slaughtered the entire team. Her father survived the blood bath of the night and returned a broken man.

_Kizashi's slumped figure walked into his room and soon the door is slammed in Remika's face._

_The villagers in Konoha, their fellow classmates, everyone it seems regards them as an embarrassment to Konoha. With each whisper behind his back, their father sunk deeper into his dark hole._

_His lifeless blue eyes overflowing with regret observe the names of his teammates engraved into the Memorial Stone. The funeral long over, a new day dawning and yet Kizashi tortures himself by staring at the Memorial Stone._

_Remika watches him, Sakura beside her does too._

_Both girls want their dad back._

_But he was fading; he was falling like a leaf in autumn._

The redemption mission had filled Kizashi's eyes with life.

Ironically is snuffed the life out of him completely.

His failure earned disgrace.

His kindness earned hatred.

His redemption earned death.

Orochimaru stands beside his student. Orochimaru inwardly despises his student's weak display of tears but deep down he understands. The snake decides not to slither away into the grass and disappear; he stays beside his student at the grave of her dad.

Remika watches the man finish engraving her father's name and watches as he simply walks away, her father is already a blossom wilting away into nothing. Just like he was when he returned from his failed mission.

No one came to his service.

Only Ino, Ino's parents and Orochimaru came other than the remaining Haruno family.

Other than that it is fallen leaves of varying colours, brown, red, fading green, gold, yellow but none of them pink.

Jade eyes release a flow of tears when the engraving is finalised, arms wrap around her.

Sakura sobs into the embrace of Mebuki, who too sobs into the embrace of her daughter.

Mebuki's heart stings with the loss of her husband, the love of her life and the father of her children.

Watching the man she loves fade before her very eyes was hard for her, it was a blow to her gut every time life and happiness faded from his blue eyes. His easy-going, care-free, optimistic and humorous personality died that night with his teammates.

The mention of the redemption mission had revived that man, and resurrected him.

Her husband was truly ecstatic at the chance to right his wrongs.

The only redemption he received was death.

Ino places a flower crown and a bouquet of cherry blossoms beside the Memorial Stone. Her soft blue eyes fill with tears and she throws herself into her dad's arms. She holds him tight to her little frame, never wanting to let him go.

Sakura stops sobbing when a breeze of wind carries leaves towards, the leaves dance around her and her jade eyes grow wide with recognition.

She could almost feel the warm presence of her dad; she could feel his protective embrace, his overflowing love for her, her mum and Remika.

The dancing leaves begin to fall like the hope in her eyes.

But when one lands on her, defies the laws of gravity by barely clinging to her and she begins to believe. A smile spreads across her face as the leaf floats gently into her hands.

She knows there is still hope.

Her dad will always be there for them because he was a leaf dancing in the wind.

"Don't cry no more mum, daddy loves you too much for you to cry and he will always be here with us. See" Sakura places the fading pink leaf into Mebuki's hands.

Mebuki's eyes begin to spill out more tears and she happily whispers, "A dancing leaf in the wind."

As time passes Ino leaves with her parents. Mebuki leaves with Sakura.

Remika remains with her master.

This day she learns a lesson her master enforces.

* * *

**Sakura strives to heal others and she heals from her pain. **

**However Remika's hurt scars and is left tender.**

* * *

"Kizashi Haruno was a disgrace to this village" Satsuya Uchiha declares, smirking smugly at a fuming red-haired Haruno. Indigo eyes darkening with rage into a dark midnight colour narrow furiously at the older boy, two years her senior.

"Take that back or I will make you regret every single word" Remika threatens darkly, a dark aura gathers around and sends chills down the surrounding students' backs.

"He was scum, trash, nothing but…" Satsuya plummets to the ground, clutching his broken jaw while Remika retracts her fist. She glares venomously at the older boy who glares angrily back.

Satsuya clumsily returns to standing position, his coal eyes swirl into red pools wielding a single comma in each.

"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique" Satsuya exclaims, forming the hand seals before releasing a stream of flames on Remika.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" Remika declares, spewing out a monstrous dragon which goes soaring ferociously towards his fire-ball.

The large fireball clashes ferociously with the monstrous dragon made of flames, a loud roar echoes throughout the academy. The clash causes a large explosion; a large gust of air tackles the onlookers and the fighting pair. Students are left digging their heels into the soil to avoid being thrown back and covering their faces from the heat wave with their arms.

Remika body flickers towards Satsuya, sending the boy flying back once more from a ferocious punch. While he goes flying back mid-air she sends multiple kunai, eyes thirstily awaiting the kunai's arrival in his flesh, the spurt of blood and his cry of pain.

Her rages craves the sight of his blood, is thirsty for his blood.

The kunai are intercepted by other kunai, she growls angrily inwardly and search for the person who dares to halt her attack. Iruka materialises behind Satsuya, catching the boy quickly before he could crash towards the ground. His brown eyes stare at her with disappointment.

"The only scum I see here is you, needing to be protected and coddled. You're an embarrassment to the Uchiha clan, falsely representing them when you lack prestige" Remika growls angrily. Her intercepted kunai begin to explode, distracting the teachers rushing towards the scene. Remika body flickers to the Memorial Stone.

Her indigo eyes fill with tears and she kneels beside the stone.

Kakashi watches from the shadows to see the young girl sobbing.

Sakura rushes towards the noise, her eyes go wide when they see the destruction. A huge indent is in the playground's ground; the earth's gaping wound is the size of two trees and is 3metres deep. Surrounding the earth's wound are whispering students.

"Sakura, Remika did this" Ino whispers to her best friend who had moved to stand beside her. Sakura's jade eyes go wider and she gulps nervously when she sees an older Uchiha boy seriously injured.

Iruka is dabbing ointment onto his wounds and the hisses of pain of the boy's lips makes Sakura feel more and more guilty.

Sakura rushes out of the crowd, shoving pass students and stands before Satsuya. Satsuya cowers away from her but her kind jade eyes removes the fear from his coal eyes. Plucking a plaster out of her pocket she places it over a scratch on the boy's cheek.

"I am so sorry Uchiha-san, here I will help you Iruka-sensei."

"Why would she do this?" Iruka asks the students, his brown eyes searching the crowd for an honest witness.

"Because she is mental"

"Satsuya-kun did nothing to her and was only defending himself"

"She did that for nothing"

"She is jealous of Satsuya"

"No, Satsuya spoke badly of Remika's father, Kizashi-san. He deserved it. He called him scum and baited her into attacking him. The exchange of fire release techniques began with him and she was defending herself and her father's name" Sasuke steps forward and shakes his head at his older cousin. His obsidian eyes narrow at Satsuya.

"He badmouthed her father, she warned him not to but he did again! I would hurt him too if he spoke of my dad like that, believe it!" Naruto exclaims angrily, fists clenching and unclenching.

* * *

**This is the story of twins heading down different paths.**

* * *

** Three reviews is all I need to see if I should update and continue with the story**

** So please review.**


End file.
